


Tähän voisi tottua

by Avaruuspiraatti



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: Sypha jutteli, suuteli ja koski kuin se ei olisi ollut lainkaan vaikeaa. Ja ehkei se hänelle ollutkaan; Trevor ei vain ollut tottunut samanlaiseen läheisyyteen.Hän oli kuitenkin valmis opettelemaan.





	Tähän voisi tottua

**Author's Note:**

> Katsoin tänään Castlevanian 2. kauden ja halusin kirjoittaa lempikolmikostani jotain! Sain tätä kirjoittaessa idean pidempään slow burn -fikkiin, mutta halusin ensin kokeilla tutustua tähän fandomiin ja näihin hahmoihin tällaisen lyhyen fikin muodossa.
> 
> HOX! Spoilaa 2. kautta

Aamu oli viileä. Belmontin kartano – tai se, mitä siitä oli vielä jäljellä – ei pitänyt lämpöä. He olivat etsineet illalla hyväkuntoisimman huoneen raunioista ja sytyttäneet tulipesään valkean, joka oli palanut yön aikana pelkäksi kylmäksi hiillokseksi. Trevor oli ehdottanut, että he olisivat viettäneet yönsä Draculan linnassa, lämpimässä ja suojassa tuulelta, mutta Alucard oli kieltäytynyt.  _Liikaa kipeitä muistoja_ , hän oli sanonut. Täälläkin oli, mutta Trevorista tuntui, ettei hänellä ollut muita vaihtoehtoja kuin kestää.  
  
Dracula oli kuollut. Sota oli ohi. Ensimmäistä kertaa viikkoihin Trevor ei tuntenut oloaan levottomaksi herätessään. Hän oli turvassa. Sänky oli kova ja lakanat haisivat ummehtuneilta, mutta Syphan keho oli lämmin hänen kainalossaan ja Trevor ajatteli, että ehkä hän voisi tottua tähän. Hän silitti Syphan silkkistä ihoa peiton alla ja vilkaisi sitten Alucardia, joka istui naisen toisella puolella ja luki kirjaa. Alucardin kasvoilla oli tyyni mutta keskittynyt ilme.  
  
"Huomenta", Trevor sanoi kiinnittääkseen Alucardin huomion. Sanat tarttuivat hänen kurkkuunsa ja hän ryki.  
  
Alucard vilkaisi häntä ja painoi kirjansa kiinni. "Kuulostat kamalalta."  
  
"Haista vittu."  
  
Alucard hymähti ja ojentui nukkuvan Syphan yli suutelemaan Trevoria. Se oli varovainen suudelma, kuten ne aina olivat. Kai Alucard vielä varoi kulmahampaitaan hänen kanssaan. Ei sillä, että Trevor olisi ollut suudelmasta itse yhtään sen varmempi, hänkin vielä opetteli. Heidän välinsä olivat vasta hiljattain lämmenneet, eikä hän oikein tiennyt, miten toimia toisen miehen kanssa. Saati sitten miehen, joka oli vain puoliksi ihminen. Syphalle kaikki sen sijaan näytti olevan helppoa. Sypha jutteli, suuteli ja koski kuin se ei olisi ollut lainkaan vaikeaa. Ja ehkei se hänelle ollutkaan; Trevor ei vain ollut tottunut samanlaiseen läheisyyteen.  
  
Hän oli kuitenkin valmis opettelemaan.  
  
Trevor vei kätensä Alucardin niskaan ja syvensi suudelmaa. Alucard painautui lähelle ja lopulta herätti myös Syphan.  
  
"Ette kai te pidä hauskaa ilman minua?" Sypha mumisi vielä unisena.  
  
Alucard vetäytyi Trevorin huulilta ja ujuttautui heidän kanssaan peiton alle. "En vannoisi hauskanpidon nimeen. Trevorin henki haisee kuolemalta."  
  
"Itsepähän suutelit."  
  
Sypha huokaisi ja käänsi kylkeään. Alucard ojensi kätensä Syphan yli ja jätti sen Trevorin kyljelle lepäämään.  
  
Trevor suuteli Syphan niskaa ja hyväili tämän toista rintaa. "Pientä kiusantekoahan tämä vain", hän kuiskasi.   
  
Alucardin itsehillintä petti ensimmäisenä ja hän kurotti takaisin Trevorin huulille.  
  
"Paljon parempi", Sypha hymisi.


End file.
